Tainted Love
by bittersweetangel0128
Summary: When Stefan calls an old friend who happens to have a romantic dark past with Damon, will she stay with her soulmate or wreak havoc with her dark lover?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, I do not own any characters associated with Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Review if you would like me to continue.  
**

Stefan peered through the open bars looking at Damon who was just coming too after being drugged with vervain at the Founder's Party after biting Caroline. Stefan walked upstairs and found his Uncle Zack in the kitchen. After a brief discussion with Zack, Stefan heard a knock on the door, Stefan answered the door to an old friend he called late the last night. "So why is the great Stefan Salvatore calling me for help?" Stefan gave her a hug and smiled. "You always this happy in the mornings Alice?" Alice walked in and looked around. "Well I see you Salvatore's haven't changed a thing in this place, and to answer your question, is yes. So how's Damon?" Stefan and Alice walked into the living room to talk. "So you fed him vervain without his knowledge?" "Well I tried before I put it in his drink, but he just poured it out." Alice chuckled. "Well that is because you poured it in his drink, come on Stefan, he's your brother, he's going to know if you poured in his drink, but slipping it into his date drink, that's cleaver." Stefan joined her at the fire place. "It was the only way I could think of to keep Elena safe." Alice looked into the fire watching the fire burn embers into the wood. "You will have to introduce me to this mystery girl; I'm surprised you moved on from Katherine so quickly, does Elena know what you are?" Stefan was taken aback by her question. "No not yet, I hope she won't find out for quite some time." Alice smiled. "Hate to break it to you, but at some point she will find out and it's going to be awkward and scary, but if she loves you she won't care." Stefan smiled. "So can I talk to Damon?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I know its not that long but trust me once long chapters will come.**

Stefan and Alice descended the stairs to where Stefan locked Damon up. Stefan paused and grabbed Alice's arm. "Look Alice, are you sure you wanna do this, I mean how long has it been since you two last talked." Alice looked long and hard into Stefan's eyes. "Look Stefan, you don't have to be here if don't want to, besides shouldn't you be at school?" Stefan laughed softly and nodded his head. "Look I'll be fine, it's a big house, and he's locked up, so he can't hurt me." Stefan nodded in agreement and started to walk up the stairs. "Oh and Stefan, I wanna meet Elena . . . soon." Stefan turned his head and walked up the remaining steps. Turning her head Alice peered down the dark hallway and started walking cautiously toward the Damon's cell. Alice arrived at the cell. Peering in, she saw Damon laying near the back wall his back against the wall. Looking in she sighed softly. "Damon . . . Damon are you wake?" Damon's eyes opened as he turned his head toward the door. Cracking a cocky smile he turned his head toward the wall that was in front of him. "Stefan decided take care of the vampire problem and calls in another vampire that munches on bunnies for a living just like Stefan." "Well it's good to know your puns haven't faltered since the last time I spoke to you, he's just worried about you getting close to Elena." Damon tried to get up slow but hung to the wall for support. "Has Stefan told you about Elena?" "Damon I'm not here for you spin your fairytales and bullshit I know you all too well." Damon chuckled. "Your right, you do know me, but does Stefan know about us?" "He knows the basics that we were involved and then we just decided to end it one night." "So Stefan doesn't know that we killed and turned humans in Rome for almost a hundred years?" Alice bit her lip. "I try to forget." Damon got close the bars. "But you can't because you enjoyed it and it was the happiest time of your life. The screaming, hunting, besides we had incredible sex afterwords." Alice closed her eyes and looked into Damon's ice blue eyes. "Damon I met someone, I'm with someone." Damon was taken back. "Well you move on quickly. "His name's Jasper, he a good man." Damon slid down the wall and sat on the ground looking at her. "What is good anyway nowadays? You're not happy." "How would you know if I was happy or not we haven't spoken in almost two hundred years?" Damon smiled at her answer. "Because if you were happy you wouldn't have come, you came which means you still love me." Alice got close to the bars. "So what if I do still love you, what relationship could we possibly have, you feed on people and you love it." Damon turned his head and watched her. "You used to love it too; you couldn't get enough of it." Damon walked over to the door and started rubbing her hand that clasped one of the bars. "Damon, don't." Alice said softly. Damon kissed her hand softly. "I want you to do something for me." Alice looked up into his eyes. "What?" Cocking his head to the side he looked her in the eyes. "I want you to open the door."

**Review if you want me to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised here is a longer chapter than the ones previous. Thank U for all the reviews.**

Stefan arrived at school and noticed Elena at her locker. Walking over to her he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey I tried calling you, how did the whole Damon thing go over?" Stefan grabbed her hand and the two of them started walking down the crowded hallway. "I don't really know I haven't been down to see him since this morning, but a friend is at the house to try to keep him on a short leash." Elena stopped him. "Wait, a friend, I didn't know that Stefan Salvatore had friends. Who is he or she?" Stefan put his hands on her shoulders. "Relax, it's a she and don't see her the way I see you." Elena blushed and cuddled her head under Stefan's chin. "So, what do you wanna do tonight?" Stefan smiled and put her arm around her shoulders. "Oh I don't know how about we go to the grill tonight, no interruptions, and no cancellations. I'll give you a call tonight when I'm on my way to pick you up." Elena smiled as Stefan gave her a kiss before class.

"Damon I can't open the door, if Stefan found out he would never forgive me, and besides your uncle is upstairs, which I'm surprised he has checked on us yet." Alice fell against the wall and slid down. Damon stood at the door just looking at her. "You know I don't know how I could ever love you." Alice looked up. "You wanna play the blame game? That's really shitty even for you." "It's true, before you went and started munching on Bambi you would have open this door without even thinking about it and what do you do? You tell me that you can't open a fucking door." "Damon I'm not doing this to punish you, I still feel something for you. But I a mate now, and it was my choice to change my diet, and it wasn't easy. Look if I wanted to be criticized I would have stayed home." Alice walked up the stairs and walked into the living room where Uncle Zack was. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there." Zack turned around. "How's he doing?" Alice smiled and placed her hand on her forehead. "You don't wanna know, he's so angry, I can't remember when he was this angry. I guess things between him and Stefan has been bad?" Zack sat in the chair that sat in front of Alice. "What Stefan told is when Damon first came to time he killed a woman and man and tried to kill a classmate of his, who is dating Jeremy, Elena's little brother."

Stefan came home to find Zack and Alice chatting in the living room. "Hey what's going on?" Zack quickly got up. "I'm going to go see Damon, give you two some time to talk." Zack left the room as Stefan walked in and sat on the chair that Zack was just sitting in. "So how was your day?" Stefan smiled. "It was fine, how was your day with Damon." Alice let out a low chuckle. "It was fine; just I forgot that Damon doesn't forget things." Stefan arched one of his eyebrows. "What kind of things?" Alice looked up. "Oh, nothing just . . . It doesn't matter, so any plans tonight?" Stefan smiled. "As a matter of fact I do, with Elena and I want you to come and meet her." "Well it's not the first human girl I've met to date a vampire, so what time is this meet and greet?" "The meet and greet is actually in an hour if you're ready?" "Yes Stefan, I am ready but you sure your uncle will be okay with Damon locked up downstairs?" "Yes I'm sure, he told me that he has been putting vervain in his tea every morning, so Damon won't be able to use his powers to persuade him." Alice took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Okay, so let's go, I can't wait to meet Elena.

Elena sat at the table and watched the candle in front of her as she checked her watch for the time. "Hey sorry we're late." Elena's eyes opened. "We?" Elena turned around to see Stefan walk in with another girl. "Um, hi Stefan who's this, I didn't know you were bringing someone." Elena said crossing her arms. "I know how this looks but, this is Alice, she's the one I was telling you about, and she's going to help me with Damon." Elena smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to jump to any conclusions. Hi, Elena." Alice shook Elena's hand. "It's nice to meet you; Stefan's told me so much about you." Stefan led the two girls to a table. "So how do you two know each other?" "Well I know Stefan through Damon, I lived here in Mystic Falls for . . . a while. But then I moved to Philadelphia where I meet Jasper Hale, and me him have been happy ever since." "So Elena how was Caroline today?" "She was having trouble; she couldn't understand why Damon didn't call her, and why he would do what he did to her. I mean was he ever like that when you two were together?" Alice clenched her jaw tight. "I was different when me and Damon were together, you know young and stupid." Alice looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. "You know I should give Jasper a call, he worries, and it will give you two, time to talk." Alice left Stefan and Elena to talk. "She seems nice. She say anything about Damon?" "No, but Zack is home with Damon I'm sure nothing is going to happen.

Alice made her way outside and dialed Jasper's number in her cell phone. "Hey Jasper is me I just wanted to check in and let you know I'll be home in a few days." Alice walked over to a bench and sat down. "Alice why did you even go back to Mystic, you said you had no more ties there." "I know but, I helping a friend Jasper. I am aloud to still have friends aren't I?" Alice clasped the bridge of her nose and sighed softly. "Look Jasp I don't want go get into this right now, I'm out to dinner, I'll give you a call tomorrow." Alice closed her phone before Jasper could respond. "Sorry I didn't disturb anything did I?" Stefan and Elena shook their heads. "But it's getting late we should get going." Stefan dropped Elena off and Alice and Stefan went back to the Salvatore house. Stefan and Alice walked in. "Thank you for inviting me, I didn't want to say this at dinner but she is a striking resemblance of Katherine, I see why you came back." "Look I know she looks like Katherine but she's not Katherine, I don't think she could ever be Katherine." "Stefan calm down, I'm just say it's like looking into a mirror copy of her. I'll go check on Damon if you want." "No I'll go, you can stay the night, tomorrow we'll figure out what to do with Damon tomorrow." Alice agreed and Stefan went down to the basemen only to find his uncle dead and Damon's cell open. "Stefan what's wrong?" Alice asked as she ran down the stairs to find Stefan over Zack's body. "Oh my God, Damon did this?" Stefan looked up at Alice. "Well he was the only one locked up down here." "Hey don't get pissed at me I'm not the one who put vervain in his drink and locked him up." "Did you slip something to him, while I was at school?" Alice chuckled. "You're asking if I gave him something. I can't believe you." Stefan jumped up and ran up the stairs as Alice followed close behind him. Stefan went to a cabinet and grabbed a stake. "You're not going to stake you own brother its beyond human Stefan, don't stoop yourself down to his level." Stefan ignored her. "He's just going to keep killing people I love and care about; I can't let him hurt anymore people." Stefan opened the front door and Elena stood in front of her. "What Are You?"

**Please Review if you want me to continue.**


	4. Author's Note

I am so sorry, I know it has literally been forever since I updated this story but I promise you that I am working on updating the story, what happened was my motherboard on my computer crashed and I finally retrieved all my stories from the hard-drive and I'm working on getting the story updated, look for updates in the next few weeks.


	5. Chapter 4

**I know I said a couple of weeks but I finally finished the chapter that I was working on when my computer failed, its a little of the layout from what the episode was, but I promise I will update it more frequently now that this chapter has been posted. Please Review, let me know what you guys think of the chapter.**

**I don't own an characters associated with Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

"Stefan we don't have time for this." Alice said placing a hand on Stefan's shoulder. Elena stood there staring Stefan in the eye. "What are you?" Elena asked again. Stefan stood in the doorway speechless. "You already know." Alice rolled her eyes. "Stefan stop playing cat and mouse games, we really don't have time for this." Stefan turned his head and looked at Alice and then turned and looked at Elena. "I'm a vampire, so is Alice." Elena stood in shock. "I shouldn't have come." Elena turned and ran to her car and ran into Stefan. Alice stood in the doorway as she watched Stefan try to explain to Elena. "Stefan just let me go."Elena pushed Stefan aside and got in her car and left. "Give her time, don't go after her Stefan, we have enough problems, the main one is out there, starving looking for a town filled of delicious humans."

Elena arrived back home and raced up to her bedroom. As she ran her hand through her hand she heard a familiar voice. Elena turned and saw Stefan standing in front of her. Turning to run Stefan closed the door with his hand wanting to explain everything to her. "I would never hurt you." Elena stood at the door trembling in fear. Elena turned slowly. "All those animal attacks, those people that died." Stefan looked at Elena. "No that was Damon. I don't drink human blood. It's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does. You can't tell anyone." Stefan backed away from Elena a little. "Knowing this is dangerous, you have to trust me." Elena scoffed softly. "And Alice, you said she was a vampire too, does she . . ." "No, not anymore, do you trust me." "Please go, just go Stefan." Stefan started backing away from Elena. "I never wanted this." Turning to open the door Elena turned and Stefan was gone, Elena walked to the window and locked it.

Alice sat on the steps of the Salvatore house as she noticed Stefan walking toward her. "I told you not to go, wanna talk?" Stefan sat next to her. "No, no I don't want to talk. She's never going to forgive me or trust me ever again." Alice placed her arm around Stefan. "Look she just needs some time to adjust. It's a lot to digest the whole my boyfriend is a vampire. Trust me I know it all too well." Stefan looked over at Alice and smiled. "You know it's hard to believe that Damon ever let you go." Alice gave a small chuckle. Their silence was broken by Stefan's phone ringing. "Maybe that's Elena." Stefan answered. "Where's my ring?" Stefan stopped and looked at Alice. "Where are you?" "Whoever I drained is on you, now where's my ring?" Alice grabbed Stefan's arm. "Don't tell him." Stefan walked around the front yard. "I gave the ring to Zack, probably shouldn't have killed him." "Just get me my ring Stefan, or my next stop will be Elena's." Stefan hung the phone up and grabbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. Alice walked over and rubbed his back. "Look Stefan, it's almost morning, which means he can't walk around during day, so he has to find some place to hide out till night fall. Best chances he has to come back home, because no one else is going to invite him in, if he's on fire. You and Elena are going to be fine Stefan, trust me I know. It's just a little bump in the road so to speak." Stefan gave her a graceful nod. "Thank you Alice, you always knows what to say to make me feel better." Alice smiled. "Well some of us have school in the morning, or are you going to tell Elena what really happened?" Stefan nodded and walked back into the house leaving Alice alone in the front yard of the Salvatore house.

Damon walked around the woods lighting those who he had drained of blood on fire. Walking over to girl who was lying unconscious on the ground started to stir once he poured alcohol on top of her. Bending down, he examined what he had done and came up with an idea.

Stefan walked around his room while Alice sat at his desk staring at the picture that lied of Katherine. "I thought you burned this?" Stefan ignored her. "Alice, what do you think he'll do, I mean you lived with him, what is the worst possible thing he could do?" Alice placed the picture on the desk and folded her hands on her stomach. "Well, you lived with him too let me remind you, and second he's pissed at you and me so think the worst, my though a massacre that's what he did in Rome, after we got in a fight over, God, I can't even remember what we were fighting about. But its gunna be bad, Stefan." Stefan stared out the window and held the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Whoever, he's killed, that's on me." Alice got up and rounded the desk and approached Stefan. "No, Stefan, it's not. You can't think like that, because it will destroy you. We'll find him, and I will talk to him, because, well let's face it, you two never ever, had a decent conversation, where you guys were nice to each other." Stefan nodded. "Yeah your right, that will probably be best." Alice nodded. "Okay you have school; I will go into town and see if anyone has seen your broody brother. By the way, have you thought about what you're going to say to Stefan?" Stefan chuckled. "No, no I haven't I, I don't know what I'm going to say, how would you say?" Alice gave Stefan a smile. "That's not for me to decide, it's for you, if you love her, the words will just come to you, by the way if you wanna know, I already know the conversation will go okay. I'll give you a call if I find her Stef." Stefan nodded as he looked out the window at the woods that stared him in the face.

Stefan drove Elena to an overgrown area of the woods where stone pillars stood. Elena looked around and then turned to Stefan. Stefan explained that where they stood was the old Salvatore building and explained to Elena about Katherine and how she drove Damon and Stefan mad, but that he did not have feelings for her anymore. Back at the Salvatore house Damon had his own fun with Vickie, they danced and hell even braking Vickie's neck. Alice arrived thinking Stefan was home. "Stefan, I couldn't find him in town, how was your talk with Elena, Stefan?" Alice turned the corner to find Damon staring her in the face. "Well, someone decided to come home, I've been looking everywhere for you." Alice tried to walk by him when Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Trying to find me huh? Did those old feelings you once had for me come back?" Damon was about to kiss her when Alice pushed him away. "Don't what we had, I don't feel that for you anymore, I'm with a man, that doesn't hurt me and goes and screws the next thing that walks through the door when we fight." Damon rolled his eye and walked to the couch and jumped on it. "Oh come on, name one time I screwed the next thing that walked through the door." Alice walked toward him. "Well let's see how about the maid we had in Belgium, we fought about you getting drunk the night before, I walked out and slept at a friend's house and when I returned you were teaching the maid how to dust so to speak." The memory brought a smile to his face. "Oh come on, we had some great times in Belgium, remember when those eyes of yours were red and not that yellow color you have now, I remember how much fun you had when we would hunt together." Alice stood listening to Damon's fond memories of her, bringing a smile to her face as well. "Well, at least I can still bring a smile to face; I was always to do that when we were together." Alice smiled and leaned on the couch facing him. "Yeah, you were, that was the best memory of you, you making me smile, I always loved that about you." Damon and Alice where face to face almost ready to kiss when Vickie stumbled down the stairs, Alice's eyes turned from Damon to Vickie, a smile turning to a frown in seconds. "Damon what the hell is this, who the hell is that?" Damon got up. "Yeah, about her, I did something." Alice folded her arms. "Damon what did you do." Damon smiled. "Come on, you really want me to ruin this wonderful moment." Alice looked at Damon sternly. "The moment is already ruined. Oh my, Damon you didn't." Damon shrugged. "I was bored." Alice shook her head in resentment. "You turned her; she's in transition isn't she?" Damon folded his arms. "You should know what it looks like; it's not your first time turning someone." Alice shoved Damon in frustration. "That was long time ago; I am not the same person I was back then." Vickie walked up to Alice and Damon. "Hi, I'm going to go home now." Alice grabbed Vickie's arm. "Sweetie, I don't think that is a good idea." Vickie pulled her arm away. "Who are you; you're not the boss of me. Damon it was fun but, I'm going to go home now." Damon waved goodbye as Vickie left, Alice glared at Damon. "Oh, right, no Vickie stay, it's not safe out there, she'll be fine." Damon said sarcastically. "Yeah real fine, unless she kills an entire town." Damon got up and walked towards Alice. "What would be so bad about that, we killed entire towns all the time." Damon walked away from Alice and walked into the kitchen. "Yeah your right we killed, bludgeoned and burned towns to the ground, but we are different people now so let it go." Damon walked toward her and cupped her face. "I'll never let it go." As Damon moved in Stefan walked in.

"Where have you been and what have you done?" Damon Shrugged. "Nothing, just the usual Stefan, you should know." Alice moved away from Damon and walked toward Stefan. "He turned some girl named Vickie, do you know her?" Stefan nodded. "Yeah, Elena's brother, Jeremy's girlfriend, you turned how could you do that." Damon was about to answer when Alice cut him off. "That's not the point, look we have to find Vickie before, she kills everyone in town, she's in transition." Stefan nodded. "Yeah I know where she lives, you two stay here, I'll get her." Stefan left leaving Damon and Alice at the Salvatore house.

Alice grabbed a book from her bag and began to read in the study, while Damon made himself a drink. "Want some; I know that you love a good glass of Scotch." Alice sighed and continued reading. Damon walked over and grabbed the book out of her hand. "What are you reading?" Damon looked at the book cover. "You're reading _Grimm Fairy Tales_. Why are you reading this?" Alice pulled the book back. "Like you read, it's just something to pass the time Damon." Damon smirked as he down his glass of Scotch. "So, how are you and that Jasper guy?" Alice smiled as she placed her book on the arm of the chair. "You're interested in my marriage to another guy, or are you just trying to make conversation?" Damon chuckled. "I'm just trying to talk to you like we use to talk to each other." Alice took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "Damon, I'm not going to talk to you about Jasper, because I still have very deep feelings for you, but when we were together that ghost was always there." Damon looked confused. "Ghost?" Alice shook her head. "Yeah, Damon, Ghost, you know, Katherine." Damon shook his head slowly as Stefan walked in with Vickie. "You got her?" Alice asked getting up to greet Stefan at the door. "Yeah, we have a problem." Vickie walked in with blood covering her face. "Stefan, oh my God, what happened?" Stefan shook his head. "A long story, she fed, she's a vampire, which means we'll have to be very careful with her." Alice nodded. "Are you okay?" Stefan nodded in disagreement. "No, Elena and I broke up, but she said she would keep our secret." Alice gave Stefan a hug. "Stefan, I'm so sorry." Stefan nodded. "Look I don't want to worry you with this so, I want you to leave. Obviously I can handle Damon and I can handle Vickie, you shouldn't be away from Jasper or your family. So go, please." Alice was taken back. "But Stefan . . ." Alice grabbed Stefan's shoulder, but Stefan quickly took it away. "No, pack and leave, please. I don't want to talk about this, I'm going to shower and sleep. You can leave in the morning if you want." Stefan ascended the stairs leaving Alice in the living room with Damon.

Damon wrapped his arm around Alice. "Are you okay?" Tears started forming in Alice's eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I just came to help a friend out and maybe that was a mistake, I'm going to start to pack, I'll leave in the mor . . ." Before Alice could finish Damon was kissing Alice in front of the fire place. "ning. Why did you do that?" Alice asked Damon who was holding her chin. "Because that used to always make you feel better. What would you do if I asked you to stay?" Alice looked up into Damon's blue eyes. "Are yo asking?" Damon stared at Alice for a long time. "I want you to stay."


End file.
